Sweet Lion
by Kaede Takashi
Summary: Xanxus confronts his love for Squalo. Naive Squalo and OCC Xanxus. Dedicated to my bestie, name mentioned in the end of fic. First attempt on yaoi fic.


Summary :

This story is all about how Xanxus and Squalo had their first night together. A gentle, possessive Xanxus and a naïve Squalo. Characters are a little OCC, depends on everyone's point of view.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" a certain silver haired man cursed out loudly. His sweat-drenched hair clung to his back as he fingers tightly grabbed onto the white mattress sheet. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "Voi! Can't you be a little slower?"

"Shishsihi... the pathetic shark is whining in pain!" A blonde chuckled by the side as he continued to caress his blades.

"Voi, you little brat! Wait till I get hold of my sword and see how much you like being slashed on that ass of yours!"

"Enough! Bel, can you please leave Squ-chan to rest? After all, he got slashed all over his back," Lussuria who was tending to Squalo Superbi's back said as he tried his best to not hurt the swordsman too much. He slowly removed the cotton ball which was already soaked in red and placed it in a metal receiver on a nearby table stand.

"Hihihi... pathetic shark."

"Voi! You little shit-" Squalo's cursing was cut off by a loud banging that seemed to be from above.

"Ahhh... it must be the boss again," Lussuria responded silently.

Squalo rolled his eyes at Lussuria's statement. "Who else would it be? Fucking throw glasses like that at this unearthly hour?"

"Shishishi... if ever the boss hears you say that..." Bel grinned manically.

"What? It's the fucking truth. Every single fucking time I enter his office, I'll get a ninety-nine per cent chance of getting hit by that fucking endless supply of glass." Squalo paused. "What time is it?"

"It's around 2.30 a.m.?"

"And it's already 2.30 a.m.! Who would fucking stay up till this late just to throw some glass? Only that fucking boss would do that! Bloody shit! VOI! Lussuria! That fucking hurts! What's your problem?!"

Squalo tried to turn his head around and immediately regretted whatever he had said just now.

"Bossu... I'm not done with Squ-chan's wounds yet."

"Shut up. Get out, trash." The darker haired man said in an immediate poisonous tone. His guns clicked softly as they hung dangerously on his waists. With a flick of his right wrist, his two subordinates left without any hesitation, leaving only two souls in that room.

* * *

Outside Squalo's room.

The blonde gulped nervously. "Shishishi... sharky is already dead right?"

"I guess so Bel... We better leave bossu and Squ-chan alone. I don't want to be right here now." Surprisingly the colourful haired man answered as he rubbed his palms anxiously.

The two members agreed heartily and immediately saunter away.

* * *

Inside the room.

"Err... voi! Boss! What are you doing here?" Squalo asked casually although he was trying his best to pretend that nothing had happened. His question was left hanging in the air as his boss sat on the stool, beside the bed. Xanxus continued to stared at his right hand man.

Slowly Xanxus lifted a finger and traced Squalo's back wounds. Squalo winced when his boss put pressure on a wound located on his shoulder blade. Silently, Xanxus took the cotton balls and cleaned the wounds. Squalo bit back a gasp. What was his boss thinking? What exactly is happening?

"Voi..." he moaned out softly when the dark haired man grasped his long hair while dabbing onto a cut on his neck. The pain was nothing but the way his boss put pressured his scalp... it almost felt like the said man was massaging the swordsman!

"Voi, boss. What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut the fuck up, trash." That was the answer that came from ruby eyes man.

As so the swordsman did. He asked no more questions and kept quiet until his boss finished with the cleaning. After a good 14 minutes of silence, Xanxus threw the extra gauzes and bandages onto the medicine tray. He got up and stared at his subordinate.

"Err... thank you, boss?"

Xanxus did not say anything; instead, he left the room so abruptly and slammed the door as he left. Squalo was left gaping at what had just happened, his brain slowly progressing on the incident. Did someone drug Xanxus? Or was it just an illusion by Fran? Or has the boss finally lost it due to all the murderous killings?

"VOI! What the hell was happening?!" Squalo hissed confusedly and uncomfortably as he shifted positions on his bed. Maybe he should some rest first. Maybe Xanxus will be the ol' Xanxus in the morning. Maybe... just maybe. And when his maybes continued on, so did his consciousness slipped off.

* * *

Why was he worried? Why was he even worried about that trash who had gone on a mission that had gone all wrong which resulted him in returning a few months later? Why did he bother about it? And now that trash was finally back and his heart leapt high when his eyes landed on the trash. But why did he felt anger when he saw those injuries that guaranteed scars?

He gulped down the liquor. Fine. He'll do it. He'll do it soon. He will make that trash his.

Deep down, he didn't want to have the thoughts of his trash disappearing again. The trash had left for a mission several months and succeeded in just a few days. Unfortunately he was attacked by the leader of another famiglia just when he was reporting back. Xanxus had not received any news from that trash until a fortnight ago when he received a phone call all the way from Brazil. His trash's voice quivered although he was trying to put on a tough face.

From that moment on, Xanxus knew he had to face his true feelings.

* * *

Nope. This was certainly not he had expected to happen. Nope. Not at all. Never in his life.

There, Xanxus in all his half-naked glory sitting in bed with Squalo while chewing on a piece of steak. The boss had rudely insisted the both of them eating in the swordsman's room and even gave a ridiculous excuse,

"Those shitty trashes will be making a loud ruckus and I can't just eat my fucking steak in fucking peace."

What kind of lousy excuse was that?

The past years they had been eating breakfast together as a family and now out of the blue, the boss was complaining?

And Xanxus's peculiar behaviours continued on for the entire week and by then Squalo was already fully healed. Squalo was just lounging in the mansion's living room when the atmosphere suddenly turned cold. The said man shuddered but continued polishing his swords. Maybe, Fran and Bel were just playing a prank on him.

Wait. That was impossible. Bel and Fran had been out for a mission since yesterday evening and they won't be back till the following month. On the other hand, Lussuria and Levi were away at Vongola's main headquarters for some official paper works. Xanxus? The said man was nowhere to be found. So Squalo was alone.

Maybe his mind was playing a trick on him since his last mission.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just imagining all those shits. No way I'm going to chicken out."

But unknown to him, a pair of ruby eyes were gleaming in a dark corner.

Squalo continued on his day like normal and soon it was already nightfall. He had dinner alone with Xanxus but none of them spoke much. Squalo just asked a few questions and Xanxus answered them shortly. After dinner, Squalo retreated to his room for a good bath.

He strung a towel around his waist and another towel was used to dry his silver hair. He got out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and continued to dry his hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A hoarse voice reached his ears and Squalo immediately shot up to look at the intruder.

"VOI! What the fuck are you doing in my room?!"

"Stop talking trash." Xanxus walked dangerously towards Squalo and removed his white shirt, leaving his taut, muscled body to be viewed by Squalo. Squalo gulped but could not help his eyes from observing the skin in front of him.

Leaning down, Xanxus said into Squalo's ear, "I'll make you mine tonight."

"The fuck?!" Squalo's face reddened.

Xanxus prevented any words coming from the swordsman by smashing their lips together. Though Squalo denied at first, Xanxus nipped at Squalo's lower lips and soon he got entrance. Their kiss was wild, full of passion and a clash of tongues. Their hands roamed over each other, touching every single area of skin. Squalo's good hand slowly ran through Xanxus's hair while Xanxus was busy unbuttoning him.

The older man then looped a finger at the swordsman's belt and pulled down the said man's pants altogether with his boxers. Squalo winced when cool air brushed his hot erection but quickly took command. He climbed onto Xanxus's laps and latched his lips onto the left bud. Xanxus threw his head onto the pillows, liking the feel of wetness around his nipple. Squalo smirked at his boss when he saw the look of lust heightened but Xanxus immediately felt the need to dominate.

Xanxus without warning thrusted a finger into Sqaulo's puckered hole, causing Squalo to withdrew from his administrations. The older man smirked triumphantly especially when Squalo hissed at him. The hissing only fuelled on Xanxus to pull his finger out and pushed in again.

Squalo scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to get to the new feeling of having something foreign in him.

"Ahh...ahh... Boss, boss. Voi, what-what are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm preparing you. Getting that slutty hole of yours ready for me."

"Boss..."

"Hmm, looks like you need a lesson. Get on your back, you trash."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Xanxus shoved Squalo off him, causing Squalo to land on a mountain of pillows. Xanxus crawled towards Xanxus and stood tall and proud in front of his right hand man. He slowly bent forward; whispering words Squalo would curse his fate for.

"I want you to finger yourself. Now."

"VOI? The fuck? No, no, no! You son of a bitch! NO!"

"Do it, trash or we'll make this one rough ride."

Squalo squinted at his boss's statement but had nothing to say back. His head hung low as his fingers slowly trailed down his flat stomach, by pass his throbbing erection and for a second, he hesitated. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew that every movement he made was observed by a pair of ruby eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed in his middle finger into his puckered hole.

Xanxus's fist tightened as the view beneath him was imprinted onto his brain cells. The image of how that delicate finger was swallowed by a red puckered hole, just begging to be filled with something bigger. The image of his right hand man's face, scrunched up in focus but those eyes were glazed with animalistic lust. Unknown to Squalo, Xanxus had ordered all of this on purpose so he could have some material to think of when he was alone during those well-hated long missions that required the shark's swordsmanship.

"Ngh..." Squalo tried to take in another deep breath. He was already slowly losing control of his breath when he inserted another finger, scissoring his hole.

'What the fuck is happening to me? I-I hate to admit this but... I need more, more. Fucking shit piece of a boss!' When the thought crossed his mind, he decided to just give up. With that he inserted another finger, now scissoring and thrusting in with a fast pace. He needed to find that spot!

"Ahhh!" Squalo moaned out unexpectedly when he suddenly felt warmth below him. He took a few seconds before his brain processed the information.

Xanxus's lip was around his throbbing erection. His tongue expertly licked from the tip before he sucked onto it. His head bobbed with a fast pace and the deeper he went, the more screams were released from the writhing man beneath him.

"Oh fuck... oh fuck... Xanxus..."

The longer the boss's tongue lingered on his swordsman's cock, the harder his own erection went. Listening to the way Squalo purred out his name was maddening. When he could no longer wait for it, he removed his lips from his new found appetiser and knowingly Squalo muttered a few curses.

"What... d-do you... think... you're doing? I-I was... so...nghh... close!" Squlo managed to mutter as his breathing got heavier. His boss was denying his orgasm, cutting short the blow job but yet still teasing his leaking erection with a finger. What was his boss just planning?

"Fuck..." Xanxus moved upwards, caging Squalo beneath him and continued to stare at those silver eyes. Why was he hesitating? He needed to thrust into Squalo so badly but why was he worried? Ahh, yes... he wanted to make sure that the swordsman did not regret doing it with him so he just continued staring.

Frustrated for being rejected his own release but worried as he watched his boss hovering above him, Squalo lifted his head so their lips would meet. Shyly and slowly, he mashed their lips together which soon turned into a fierce, passionate kiss. Pulling away, he answered his boss's unasked question.

"Take me. Take me to where I can feel nothing but pleasure... Be my first."

Xanxus cocked an eyebrow but his heart thumped a little faster, hearing the confession. He nodded his head and immediately applied a large amount of lube on his standing cock. Squalo gasped loudly and blush tomato red when Xanxus's left hand was wrapped around his own erection. The darker skinned man continued tugging the swordsman's erection as he slowly positioned himself at the puckered hole. Slowly, he pushed inside and he watched the changes on his lover's face.

Squalo tried muffling his scream when Xanxus large cock slowly started moving into him. He could hear Xanxus soothing cooing that it would be fine soon and so he endured it. He adjusted to Xanxus's size after a few moments and when he finally did, he breathed out heavily, "Fuck me. Hard."

Xanxus lifted a brow at the brave words but obeyed to his right hand man's wish. He pushed forward and pulled out again. In, out, in, out. The only sounds were heard were slapping of skins, Squalo's moan and Xanxus's grunts as they tried to create their own pace. They soon found it and it escalated to a higher speed as both desperately tried to find the spot. All of a sudden, Squalo arched his back and held onto mattress sheet, Xanxus knew he had finally hit the sweet spot. Being all mighty and bossy, Xanxus smirked inwardly and bit onto Squalo's shoulder, marking him.

"I want you to shout out my name, you bitch. You're mine!"

"Voi! I'm not a bitch, you bloody- ahh!" Squalo moaned before finishing his sentence as the darker-skinned man finally decided to hit dead spot onto his sweet spot. Xanxus growled again as he continued marking the pale chest.

"Boss! Voi! Boss! Boss! I-I! Ngh!"

He thrusted in faster and the writhing man beneath him tried clawing onto his shoulders for he was feeling nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Xanxus!"

"Say it!"

"I love you Xanxus! I'm yours! Oh god please! Faster! Deeper!"

"Ngh! S-squalo... f-fuck!"

"Nghh! Ahhh! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

"Come for me and never let other man touch you!"

"Yes! I promise! Ahh... urghh... I-I love you! Faster! Nggghh!"

" I l-lo-"

The man never did finish his sentence as the coil in his stomach was released. Squalo's tight hole just clenched down on him hard and he couldn't hold in back. He and his subordinate-turned-lover came together. His cum was released deep into Squalo's hole and Squalo just screamed at the beautiful ecstasy feeling when he too released his cum, landing on both stomachs and chests.

Xanxus landed on Squalo, crashing him but Squalo did not mind at all. In fact, Xanxus's weight pressing down on him was rather... comforting. Both were panting hard and after a while, they regained their breathing.

"That was fucking... deep."

"What do you expect, trash?"

"Fuck you."

"No, I fucked _you_."

"Voi! Y-you-"

"Enough. Sleep now or do you want another round?"

"Hell no! My ass is already going to hurt bad in the morning and yet another round?!"

"Then sleep."

"Hn." So Squalo did close his eyes. He snuggled closer to Xanxus but immediately stopped when he realised who he was snuggling to. He clenched his eyes tight and anxiously waited for any cursing or beating from Xanxus. Xanxus sighed but nevertheless pulled his lover closer to him. Squalo immediately relaxed at the action and soon enough he fell into a deep slumber.

Xanxus kept on caressing Squalo's hair as he watched him sleep. When he confirmed that the swordsman was sound asleep, he murmured the words he didn't had the chance to finish. "I love you, Squalo Superbi."

The next morning,

"Voi! Get up!"

"Shut up trash."

Squalo gritted his teeth when he suddenly remembered a small part of their love-making that annoyed him to bloody hell. Knowing that his lover was a possessive one, he decided to push the buttons. "Voi boss..."

"What?" Xanxus peeked open an eye.

"I swear if you called me a bitch again I'll... I'll..."

"What will you do trash?"

"I'll find someone else to fuck."

Barely in a blink if an eye, Squalo was shoved roughly onto the mattress. A pair of murderous eyes stared at him. "Don't you bloody even think of it, trash. You are mine."

"I'm nobody's property. Most importantly, I'm not a bitch."

Xanxus huffed impatiently but crashed his lips onto the lips below him. "You are mine."

"Never."

A few hours later, all that could be heard throughout the mansion was a certain man's cries of ecstasy saying, "I'm all yours! I'm yours Xanxus! Please let me... just let me..." And what was certain was the head butler of the mansion had brought all the maids and staffs of the mansion out to do some shopping while the rest of the Varia had flown away to Japan.

* * *

Authoress note:

Oh my fucking ***! I finally finished this! The thing is I am OBSESSED with Xanxus and Squalo and to the end of my life I want them to be together! I LOVE LOVE LOVE XanxusSqualo! Fuck, I love this pairing so much! And so the perverted me took over and so this fic was born! *chuckles*

I know I'm crazy but I love love love these two! Oops, how many times have I been repeating that? Hehe. Reviews my dearly readers! Review! Review! If I get about 20 reviews or less but not less than 10, I might just create another hot steamy lemon of Xanxus and Squalo. Hehe.

Authoress latest note : Yea, hi *waves madly* This story is like already a year. Soooo, I'm not gonna remove the above note cause it's what I felt at the time I've finished this fic. Thank you for reading :)

This fic is dedicated to my bestie, Caryn Ng. Thank you for everything.

Kaede Takashi signing out~


End file.
